The inventive concepts described herein relate to an image registration device and a method thereof.
Image registration may be the process of transforming different sets of data into one coordinate system. With advance in an image processing technique, there may have been developed a technique to register a plurality of moving pictures, not a plurality of still images.
Image registration may be performed with respect to every frame of a moving picture to register moving pictures input from a plurality of image input devices in real time. In general, information of subjects of each image (e.g., size, direction, interval, etc.) may be varied according to an image frame. Thus, for precise image registration, a homography matrix may be newly calculated every frame. The homography matrix may be a matrix indicating transformation that one dot on a plane of an image is shifted into one dot on the same plane of another image. A time taken to calculate the homography matrix may occupy most of a time for image registration.